Runic Spark
RUNIC SPARK The Runic Spark is the first manifestation of the runic powers that can be controlled, they are small outbursts of runic energy that overflows in adventurers and allows them to perform some additional feats. ELEMENTAL SHIELD With this Runic Spike, you can once per day make yourself resistant to any single type of damage except for bludgeoning, slashing or piercing for 2 rounds, once per long rest. 1st Enchantment: instead of 2 rounds you can be resistant for 5 rounds 2nd Enchantment: you can choose 2 resistances one elemental(acid, lightning, cold, fire or thunder) and one not. Mastery: It last for 10 rounds instead of 5 and you can use it twice per day. BARBARIAN SKIN With this Runic Spike, you can once per day make yourself resistant to a single type of damage for bludgeoning, slashing or piercing for 1 rounds, once per long rest. 1st Enchantment: instead of 1 rounds you can be resistant for 2 rounds 2nd Enchantment: instead of 2 rounds you can be resistant for 3 rounds Mastery: Whenever you use this feature you become resistant to all three types of damage, you can use this feature for up to 5 rounds or you may choose to become immune to a single type of damage types for 1 round instead. LIFE FORCE OF RUNETERRA When using a skill or spell that heals a target, you may choose to maximize 1 die healing to max with this Rune Spike, once per long rest. 1st Enchantment: from 1 die to 2 die 2nd Enchantment: from 2 die to 3 die Mastery: You can use ability on any healing effect within 30 feet of you. CALM MIND AND BODY Whenever you are required to perform a saving throw once per day you may choose to have add your proficiency on the Strength and Intelligence saving throw per long rest. The proficiency bonus only applies if you aren't proficient in the saving throw. 1st Enchantment: You are also able to apply this to Dexterity and Charisma saving throws. 2nd Enchantment: You are also able to apply this to Constitution and Wisdom saving throws. Mastery: You can perform this for 2 saving throws a day and you can apply the proficiency bonus to proficient saving throws too. TERRASENSE This runic spark allows you to detect an object's or creature's exact location within 500 feet, if the object or the creature isnt specified then the closes object or creature that fits the description is revealed, per long rest. To find a specific object or creature you rather need to have seen them or know their name. 1st Enchantment: from 1 to 2 uses 2nd Enchantment: from 2 to 3 uses Mastery: The range is expanded to 1 miles you can detect up to 5 creatures or 5 objects with in the radius(the closes to you) and you know their exact location for the next hour. PLEDGE TO THE EARTH With this runic spark you can sacrifice the enemies that you defeated in battle once per day and gain a small benefit until you long rest: imbue your weapon with the blood of enemy enemy making it magical weapon for 1 minute or imbue your armour with the skin of your enemy making it magical armour for 1 minute. The creature you sacrifice must be of same CR as your level or higher and you must perform the ritual during your long rest. The rutial needs for the head of the creature to be present and to be killed no more then one day ago. 1st Enchantment: The armour and the weapon become a +1 whenever you use this feature. 2nd Enchantment: You can use this feature twice Mastery: You are able to imbue both effects at the same time. TRUTH BEARER When you choose to you have truesight of 5 feet for 1 round once per long rest(A creature with truesight can, out to a specific range, see in normal and magical darkness, see invisible creatures and objects, automatically detect visual illusions and succeed on saving throws against them, and perceives the original form of a shapechanger or a creature that is transformed by magic. Furthermore, the creature can see into the Ethereal Plane.) 1st Enchantment: The range is extended to be 15 feet 2nd Enchantment: The duration is extended to 2 rounds Mastery: The duration is extended to 1 minute and the range is extended to 30 feet MINOR CONTROL OF ELEMENTS You can control the elements to an extent: you gain the ability to start fires with a touch. Once per day you can magically ignite a flammable object you touch with your hand; You gain the ability to sense danger through earth, once per day you may choose to have advantage in a Perception check based on hearing; ones per day you may cease yours or another creatures thirst for water; once per day you may summon a small power of the wind to cause a simple action like make an object fall at a distance or hit it in the face of the enemy giving you advantage. 1st Enchantment: You are able to use this feature twice per day but the effect must be different 2nd Enchantment: You are able to use this feature 4 times per day but the effect must be different Mastery: You are able to use this feature 4 times regardless of the effect or you may choose to cast one of the following spells instead: Fog Cloud(wind), Burning hands(fire), Create or Destroy Water(water), Earth Tremor(earth). KNOWLEDGE OF BATTLE With this Runic Spark you can choose one of the battle moves from Battle Master and one superiority die d6. 1st Enchantment: Get another superiority die. 2nd Enchantment: Learn another battlemove. Mastery: Superiority die increases to d8. MIND INVADER You can once per day enter the mind of a humanoid creatures with Intelligence of 5 or above. You can read its surface thoughts. To do so the target will need to fail an Intelligence check against your Intelligence mod + 8 + prof 1st Enchantment: '''Can be used two times. '''2nd Enchantment: The check is no longer needed unless the creature is immune to cantrips or low level spells. Mastery: Instead of it being a single target feature it becomes an area of effect - you can read the surface thoughts of every creature in a 20 feet radius circle. EARTH TREMORSENSE With this Runic Spark once per day upon closing your eyes you gain tremor-sense with range equal to 10 feet radius for 1 round. 1st Enchantment: lasts for 5 rounds instead. 2nd Enchantment: tremor-sense becomes 20 feet radius. Mastery: You no longer loose your eye sight can be used twice and lasts for 10 rounds and becomes 30 feet. EARTH'S SUFFERER With this Runic Spark you can take the wounds of your allies for exchange of receiving them yourself. You may heal your target for 6 hp in return taking 1d6 damage once per day. 1st Enchantment: You can heal the target for up to 12 hp in return taking 1d6 damage for every 6 hp healed. 2nd Enchantment: You can heal the target for up to 18 hp in return taking 1d6 damage for every 6 hp healed. Mastery: You can perform this feat 3 times per day and heal a target for up to 36 hp in return taking 1d6 damage for every 6 hp healed.